Krennic visits Darth Vader, Ryvine, Linda and their friends
Here's how Krennic visits Darth Vader, Ryvine, Linda and their Friends in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. we see Krennic's ship flying in Mustafar, and then it flies towards a castle and lands. Then a hooded figure goes to a room where doors open and we see a tube filled with water and royal guards beside it. And with them are Ryvine, Linda, Dr. Neo Cortex, Megatron (Movie), Dark Thomas, Zarok (EG), The Realm Shredder, Mai the Evil Queen, Nega-Sparkle and Clover Lacey. And he bows to them Vaneé: My Lord, Director Krennic has arrived. inside the tube we see a strange figure. We hear machine noises as the water drains, revealing a burnt Anakin Skywalker; who is still recovering from his injuries. Then in a room, we see Krennic standing there as the doors open with some mist, and out walking is Darth Vader. And with him are: Ryvine, Linda, Dr. Neo Cortex, Megatron (Movie), Dark Thomas, Zarok (EG), The Realm Shredder, Mai the Evil Queen, Nega-Sparkle and Clover Lacey Darth Vader: Director Krennic. Director Orson Krennic: Lord Vader. Ryvine, Linda and Friends. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: My marefriend and I are glad you drop by, Orson Krennic. Dr. Neo Cortex: Us too. Darth Vader: You seem unsettled. Director Orson Krennic: No. Just pressed for time. There’re a great many things to attend to. Darth Vader: My apologies. You do have a great many things to explain. Linda Ryan: Like you got news for us? Nega-Sparkle: Like you enlighten us with something? Director Orson Krennic: I have delivered the weapon the Emperor requested. I deserve an audience to make certain that he understands its remarkable.... Potential. Dark Thomas: Are you gone bananas? Darth Vader: Its power to create problems has certainly confirmed. A city destroyed. An Impireal facility openly attacked. Clover Lacey: I agree with Vader. Director Orson Krennic: It's Governor Tarkin that suggested the test. Darth Vader: You were not summoned here to grovel, Director Krennic. Director Orson Krennic: No, it's-- Darth Vader: There is no Death Star. The Senate has been informed that Jedah was destroyed in a mining disaster. Director Orson Krennic: Yes, my Lord. Ryvine Sparkle: Vader, our friends, Linda and I expect you not to rest until you can assure the Emperor that Galen Erso has not compromised this weapon, in any way. Darth Vader: I agree with Ryvine on this, Director Krennic. they leave, Krennic speaks up Director Orson Krennic: So I'm still in command? stop in their tracks Mai Lacey the Evil Queen: Do you feel in charge, Orson? Director Orson Krennic: I built Lord Vader a Death Star, your highness. Linda Ryan: And that gives you power over Vader? Director Orson Krennic: You'll speak to the Emperor about... he feel something choking him and his left hand grab his throat as he falls onto the floor on his knees. It is shown that Darth Vader is Force choking Krennic Darth Vader: Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, Director. him as Krennic catches his breath Megatron (Movie): Yeah. Leave our sight. Zarok (EG): So Vader will help the Empire with things while we wait for our other scene. And possibly take a power nap. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts